


Clean

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing Rain came pouring down when I was drowning That's when I could finally breathe And by morning, gone was any trace of you, I think I am finally clean I think I am finally clean Said I think I am finally clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> One day early. I was determined not to post it early but I got really impatient.  
> The you in the lyrics for the summery is the messed up reflection of Sara, that is a hallucination. It's not Nyssa. It's Sara's dark thoughts that tell her she isn't good enough.  
> I got some prompts on tumblr on this series, after deciding not to chance confusion with changing the numbering orders of this series, I made a new multi-chapter fic for it. Here is the link.
> 
>  
> 
> [Nysara Teen Mom AU Prompts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7116682)

Sara was no longer restrained but she was still stuck in the hospital bed. She had to stay a few days before they were letting her go home. She saw Nyssa (sans stolen scrubs), Laurel came by, Oliver had taken Lexie out for more food after she woke up from her nap and we’re due back any minute. Her Dad never left her side switching from loving and caring father to are you’re an idiot how could you be so selfish to think that you should do that. She knew what she did was terrible and she really did feel terrible but it felt like her only option at the time.

“Guess who’s here to see Mommy?” Oliver was carrying in Lexie and a large amount of all foil balloons with Winnie the Pooh, Bubble Guppies and Princesses all with various get well soon messages. He also had a giant stuffed panda. “She wanted to get you these.” Oliver explained setting the balloons down and the panda in a chair while Lexie reached out for her mommy.

Dinah had arrived only an hour earlier and was currently getting coffee with Laurel.

Lexie was just content in her mother’s arms nuzzle in. She started to tell her about the swimming pool and how she shooted Uncle Ollie a bunch.  

Sara was happy with Lexie on her lap animatedly talking about everything and nothing. Laurel was back now with Dinah who kept fussing over Sara. Nyssa was just in the room, whenever they were alone, or at least alone with Lexie, Sara kept telling Nyssa to come over. Lexie was pouting for her Mama too. She hasn’t had a chance to be in the middle of a cuddle sandwich with them in forever.

When the nurse came by, she reminded them that visiting hours were almost up and that it meant only one person was allowed to stay with her tonight. It was agreed that Dinah was staying tonight, Quentin was staying tomorrow night and would be by first thing with Lexie. Lexie didn’t like going home while Mommy stayed there and did cling to her until Laurel had to promise to let Lexie cuddle with her.

* * *

 

Sara was sitting in the shitty hospital room. She had to go to group therapy, take a couple of pills every day, and keep track of how many times she saw or heard hallucinations. She was back home though so she could at least get decent sleep. In her group therapy there was the screaming girl from next door, she had slit her wrists and claimed it wasn’t her, it was this woman named Aly who did it, this was also the ‘crazy bitch’ she kept screaming at because she ‘stole her memories’. There was the blonde girl who apparently seemed comatose until someone tried to move or take her USB stick. (She kept saying her girlfriend was in there.) She wasn’t sure what the issues with the other girls were, they didn’t seem as clearly insane or at least vocal about it as the first two. Some girl named Kendra who apparently thought she could fly after her boyfriend convinced her, they both jumped he went splat she didn’t go splat. Sara, with her hallucinations was actually one of the saner ones in the group. Their councillor was this pompous guy named ‘Rip Hunter’ she was positive that wasn’t his real name, he made a point of saying that he specialized in teen girls. Sara wanted to start a betting pool on who he tries to molest first, apparently that was ‘inappropriate’ and the blonde girl was actually a rat.

“Linda do you want to start today’s session?” Rip totally not his real name Hunter asked looking at a brunette girl who just shook her head. “Okay.” He turned to the screaming crazy chick. “Would you like to start?”

“I figured out how to block out Aly.”

“How did you do that?”

“Loud music and nonstop movement.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy, have you been sleeping?”

“No, she takes over when I sleep.”

“You need to sleep.” He seemed like he had this argument plenty of times. He turned to Sara. “What about you Sara? Are you sleeping regularly?’

“More than regularly, the meds really knock me out, I just have no energy the whole time.”

“That’ll go away once your body adjusts to them. Have you seen any more hallucinations?”

“No.”

“That’s good Sara.” Rip smiled at her.

* * *

 

Sara was back home on the couch, half nuzzled into Nyssa, Lexie on her chest asleep, sucking on a corner of her blankie.

“I know you feel drained all the time, but I am very happy that you’re getting help.” Nyssa smiled into Sara’s shoulder.

“I know. I know it’ll get better.” Sara yawned. “Thanks for picking me up from therapy.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Nyssa was enjoying herself just stroking Sara’s arm.

“Oh, did I tell you I got kicked out of group therapy?”

“No.”

“Oh, well I got kicked out of group therapy.”

“How did you get kicked out of therapy?”

“I got into this fight with this girl named Octagon, things were said, family members insulted. It started because I called her Octagon, which I still say is her name.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“One on one therapy only. Which is fine with me, the other girls were insane. I’m just depressed with psychedelic tendencies. Completely sane.” Sara was so happy and calmed in Nyssa’s arms.

“Completely sane.” Nyssa agreed, she looked over at the dozing Lexie. “She fast asleep?”

“Oh yeah, she’s out. Watch.” Sara adjusted herself so she could stroke at the small blonde curls on Lexie’s head. “Sweetie, do you want to go meet the Bubble Guppies? We can go get a puppy.” When the infant soon to be toddler didn’t stir Sara knew she was out.

“And what would you have done if she woke?”

“Told her she was dreaming.” Sara laughed. “Let me carry her up to my bed. Then I want to run something past you. You stay here.” Sara shifted again so she could hold Lexie and actually get up. She hurried upstairs, laid down in her crib, with the monitor set up so the second she woke up it meant that Sara would be able to get to her hopefully before she tried to climb out like she has every time since Sara started making her go back in the crib.

“Nyssa, come up here.” Sara spoke from the stairs. She had this grin on her face that always makes Nyssa excited, because clearly Sara is excited and her excitement is contagious; however, it was also her mischievous grin that always made Nyssa nervous and ready to grab her and pull her back from the potential danger. She always pictured Sara as one of those people who jump on a motorcycle because they think they can jump the Grand Canyon.

She followed Sara into what she was told was a spare room in the house.

“Here’s my plan, you can more than say no.” Sara started and Nyssa was already starting to worry. “I’m stuck here. I can only leave here to go to therapy, one hour a week. You can go anywhere. So I give you the credit card, you video chat me, and then we get all the furniture needed for Lexie’s room. I’m going to clean this out and make this her room finally and the best part is, it’ll be a surprise for her!”

“How do you plan to keep her from noticing?”

“She can watch me clean out the room, I don’t care. But when it comes times for the actual putting it together I’ll get you, mom and or dad, or Laurel to take her out for the day and then when she is here, just keep it shut.”

“Okay. I’m in. Should you check with your parents before you use their credit card?”

“Oh! I can just buy it all online and get you to double check some stuff in the store! You’re a genius!” Sara grinned at Nyssa, kissing her cheek before sneaking in her room, removing her laptop and heading back downstairs grabbing Nyssa’s arm. “Come on you need to see what you need to look at in store!”

* * *

 

Nyssa was searching the aisles at the beds. She was suppose to see just how big the toddler beds were, and if they were a lot smaller than they thought, as in an adult cannot fit comfortably in it. 

Sara was having a hard time getting Lexie to sleep without someone next to her in the bed or under her so they were getting ready for having to lie down with her in the bed to keep her in her room and actually get her to go to sleep.

“The toddler beds are really low to the ground, which makes sense, and they’re super small, I think it’ll only last Lex, a few months with the rate she’s growing.” Nyssa spoke into her phone looking at the Winnie the Pooh, and Bubble Guppies toddler beds, since Sara was still trying to think of a theme for the room.

“ **Yeah, we may have to go for a regular bed. Now I just have to figure out what sized bed. I mean if we go with the twin, it’ll be tight for us to have to lie down with her. But if I go with a double, it’ll be harder to find sheets that are kid show themed.** ” Sara sounded a little off.

“If you go with the double and we can’t find the theme sheets in the double, I can make a few calls and get what you need.” Nyssa was now in the bedding section looking at the different sizes they came in. She also went to look at the different wall decals, wall trim, and accessories the store had in the different themes.

She took some photos of the examples, it was easier to find Bubble Guppies party supplies and toys but not bed room sets. It was fine, Nyssa has connections she would happily use to make sure that Lexie got her dream bedroom.

She passed by the bath toys and saw a bubble machine that sticks to the wall. She had to get that for Lexie, it might make bath time easier, or at least not result in Lexie flooding the bathroom.

* * *

 

Sara was lying on the couch, controller in her hands, another one, with dead batteries in Lexie’s hands where she laid on her own little couch. Sara just finished cleaning out the spare room, the boxes full of crap that belonged to her parents were moved to the garage for them to decide what to do.

“Lex, are you winning baby girl?” Sara asked as she climbed up her mountain and hide behind a crate, drawing her bow.

“Uh huh.” Lexie answered.

“What are you doing?”

“Savin’ Sammy.”

“Why are you saving Sammy?”

“She’s my wifey.”

“And who are you in the game?”

“Lara Soft.”

“Is it hard?”

“Yeah. Keeps fallin.”

“Sounds like you need to get good huh?”

“Shh Mommy I’m playin!” Lexie whined as Lara was shot and died.

“Sorry sweetie.” Sara kept playing her game, watching Lexie out of the corner of her eye get frustrated and mad whenever it was clear she died and lost.

Sara had to pause the game, which completely made Lexie mad because she wanted to play why wasn’t Lara playing!

“Mama is going to come over soon, do you think we should do something for her?”

“Cookies?”

“You want to bake cookies for her?”

“Yeah! Lara’s dead.” She pointed to the screen still on the pause menu.

“Okay, what kind of cookie did you want to make for Mama?” Sara sat up, phone still in hand.

“Yummy ones.” Lexie set her controller down.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sara got up going to the kitchen to see if they even had anything to make cookies with. When she checked the cupboards and discovered that they didn’t have any mixes. Time to look up a recipe online and try to actually bake from scratch.

After twenty minutes of trying to bake her phone started to go off again while Lexie was playing with it.

“Mama!” Lexie held up the phone that Nyssa was calling.

“Can you answer it?” She asked knowing that Lexie has made and answered phone calls on Sara’s phone before. Usually she dialed China and found the only numbers that have answering machines that don’t cut you off and hang up on their own.

“Uh huh!” Lexie put the phone to her ear which thanks to Samsung’s new technology meant the phone was answered. “Hi Mama!”

“ **Hi sweetie, can you ask Mommy if she wants me to pick up lunch?** ”

“We’e cooking!” Lexie answered smiling over at Sara.

“ **You guys are making lunch?** ”

“Uh huh. I’m savin’ Sammy.”

“ **You’re saving Sammy?** ”

“Uh huh, in my game.”

“ **That sounds like so much fun, I can’t wait to see it. Tell Mommy I’ll be there in twenty minutes okay?** ”

“M’kay.”

“ **I love you.** ”

“Love you too!” Lexie put the phone back down and just grinned at Sara. “Mama’s coming soon!” Lexie went back to playing her game on Sara’s phone from her spot in her high chair.

“Okay sweetie. Can you help me roll up the dough into little balls?” Sara had just finished mixing the dough and carried the bowl over to the table. Sara grabbed the cookie sheet so they had somewhere to put the cookie dough balls.

“Uh huh.” Lexie took a fist full of dough in her hand and watched as Sara showed her how to make it into a ball.

“Then we just put it on the tray. Easy right?” Sara asked placing her ball down.

“Mhmm.” Lexie looked around at the table. “Where my juice Mommy?” Lexie asked looking up at Sara.

“I must have left it in the living room, I’ll be right back sweetie.”

“And Spotty!”

“Spotty is up in your crib.” Sara recalled where they left the stuffed dog.

“Please Mommy?” She looked up at Sara pouting.

“Okay sweetie but you need to stay still okay? I don’t want you to rock your chair over and fall.” Sara was pretty sure she read not to leave kids unattended in any room where they were above the ground or in water.

“Okay Mommy.” Lexie gave her biggest grin to Sara. Sara kissed her daughter’s forehead before leaving the room to go upstairs and get the stuffed dog.

The second Sara was gone Lexie leaned into the table and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers that were just in reach. She started to empty the two containers into the bowl by pulling out their little rubber stoppers and throwing them each across the room.

Once it was all done she put it back on the table and started to mix it into the batter with her hands. She saw people cook on tv all the time and Grandpa was always adding stuff when he cooked.

Seconds later Sara came back in, placing the sippy cup with juice in front of Lexie and kissed her forehead, laying Spotty the vibrating singing dog in the next chair.

“Do you think we should put special designs on our first cookies?” Sara asked looking at the two balls of dough.

“Yeah! I wanna heart!” Lexie clapped her hands as Sara smiled and using her finger drew a heart in the dough.

“What should be in mine?”

“Smiley face!” Sara nodded and did as she was told.

“Now we need to fill this whole pan Lex.” Sara told her making another one.

* * *

 

When Nyssa knocked on the front door, Sara and Lexie both literally ran to it. Nyssa loved it. She held Sara tight to her and kissed her cheek, she picked Lexie up too and held her little princess tight to her.

“Mama you gotta see wha we maked!” Lexie was squirming trying to get down so she could show her something special.

Nyssa let her down and followed her to the kitchen, one arm still firmly wrapped around Sara.

“Mama we maked cookies!” Lexie grinned and was practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

“You made cookies?” Nyssa shared Lexie’s enthusiastic tone as she saw the cookies cooling on the rack. Nyssa smiled over at Sara kissing her cheek. “You’re so great.”

“We marked the first ones we made. Mine is the smiley face, Lexie’s is the heart.” Sara smiled as she pointed to each one.

“We can let Lexie have those, since they’re so special.” Nyssa looked at the kitchen. “We can have them after lunch.” She explained looking around the room. “What is for lunch babe?”

“I don’t know, why?” Sara looked at Nyssa at the odd question.

“When I told Lexie to ask you if you wanted me to pick up something for lunch she said you guys were making lunch.”

“Yeah she most likely just meant the cookies.” Sara laughed. “I can just make us some grilled cheeses if you want.”

“Whatever you want Sara.”

* * *

 

Nyssa was sitting at the kitchen table with Sara and Lexie. They were just having their cookies now.

She grinned, picking up her own two cookies. When she bit into it she froze. Eyes wide, mouth twisted in a grimaced. Sara’s expression matched her own. Lexie was trying to fix all of it into her mouth.

“It’s really crunchy.” Sara was taking the pieces of egg shell out of her mouth. “I think I effed up.”

“No, they’re good sweetie.” Nyssa tried to lie but the taste was really so horrible. They both looked over to Lexie who was on her second. “Someone loves them.” She gestured to the grinning Lexie who was trying to sneak a third cookie off her mother’s plate. They watched her take a bite of the third and spit it out immediately. She started to chug her juice managing to spill it down her front. Once she was apparently done trying to get the taste out of her mouth she looked down at the growing wet spot on her shirt and pouted before she started to cry. Nyssa picked her up and carried upstairs to the bathroom taking off the wet shirt, wiping her belly down to make sure no sticky juice remained. Sara came back in with a fresh clean shirt for her.

“All better sweetie. No more sticky wet juice on you.” Sara straightened the shirt and kissed the top of Lexie’s head. When they went back down they passed the now cleaned out room. “Lex, what do you like more, Bubble Guppies or Winnie?”

“Guppies.” Lexie answered nuzzling into Sara’s chest.

“Okay.” Sara looked at Nyssa mouthing we got it.

Once Sara’s parents came home, they discussed the plans for Lexie’s room while Nyssa kept her busy in the playroom in the basement.

It was decided that they would get a double bed, railings on the top sides so she wouldn’t roll out but leaving the base so she could climb in and out whenever she needed too. They were getting close to having her fully potty trained, only in pull ups now and they didn’t want to hinder that progress.

Once everything was covered they decided what color to paint it, blue like the ocean and the walls would be covered decals of the characters from the show. They were going to get her the plushies for the bed, the night light, pop up mesh hamper. The furniture was going to be painted green to look like plants in the ocean. Her headboard would be a purple seashell. Nyssa was getting the double sheets for Bubble Guppies. Her door was going to have big foam letters spelling out her name.

Sara was excited she couldn’t wait to see Lexie’s face.

* * *

 

It was time for her first one on one session with Rip this honestly was not his real name and no one could tell Sara different Hunter. She was in his office waiting to go into the small room with what she only assumed was a couch.

He came into the small little office and smiled at her. “Come on in Ms. Lance.” He held the door open and Sara followed him in. Once inside Sara was surprised not to see a couch, just two comfy looking chairs, an end table with a box of tissues on it, near her, and near the other end of the room next to the other chair was a matching small table with a coffee mug. “I’m sorry about having to remove you from the group therapy but the rules are very strict.”

“It’s fine, they’re all nut cases anyways. I mean who falls in love with a USB drive?” Sara rolled her eyes and took a seat.

“Let’s talk about you Sara.” Rip sat down in his chair, he had a small note book on the arm rest.

“What about me?”

“You ran away not long ago.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” Rip seemed to be waiting for Sara to talk. To open up. But she wasn’t that kind of person.

“I left the city without telling anyone.” This got a smile out of Sara.

“This would go a lot smoother if you didn’t deflect the questions Sara.” Rip wrote something down. “Let’s start with the beginning. What happened that would make you want to disappear and leave your daughter behind?”

“I yelled at her. I broke up with my girlfriend, who Lexie was attached too. When Lexie kept asking for her, I snapped at her. I yelled and I scared Lexie.” Sara looked down at the floor as she spoke. “She was afraid of me.” She started. “I made my own daughter afraid of me.” Rip could see she was fighting back the back tears, trying to keep them from falling. “So I left. She deserved better and that’s what I was giving her.”

“How did the drugs start?”

“I wanted to forget.”

“So you started taking drugs to forget the life you willing left behind?”

“Not my old life, just Lex. I wanted to forget the pain I caused her because I knew in the long run it would all be better.”

“But it wasn’t.” He was back to writing things down. “It almost got you killed.”

“I know.” She shrugged. “But I didn’t care. I was terrible to Nyssa and to Lexie. I deserve to die.”

“Is that why you tried to kill yourself? Because you think you deserve to die?”

“Don’t I?” Sara asked picking at the arm rest of the chair. “I abandoned my daughter, I left her. I hurt Nyssa, with what I did and I still can’t make it up to her. I don’t know why she’s giving me a second chance. It makes no sense. None of it makes sense. How I’m still alive at all.” The tears weren’t listening to her anymore now, they were running down her face. “I left Lexie, expecting my parents to take care of her for me. I stole money from them. After everything they did for me. I steal from them.” She was sobbing now. “I shouldn’t be alive. I don’t deserve it after everything I did.” She pulled her knees up on the chair. “I slept with my sister’s boyfriend.” Saying it out loud after all this time felt so good. “She looked out for me, all my life, she was there making sure I stayed out of trouble. And I sleep with her boyfriend. I have his kid and she doesn’t know. I keep making him promise not to tell her. I’m ruining her life and she has no idea.”

Rip got up from his chair and crossed the room, kneeling in front of Sara. He reached out and wiped away a tear. “People make mistakes. You’re only sixteen. You made a mistake. You know it was a mistake. But you are sixteen and raising a sweet little girl. I remember meeting her when I visited you in your hospital room. She didn’t want to leave your arms. So you are clearly doing something right with her. You are a good mom. I don’t know what happened with Nyssa, but she was at the hospital too. She didn’t want to leave your side either. Clearly you’re forgiven by everyone but yourself. Laurel will forgive you too. She’ll understand you made a mistake.” He offered Sara a smile. “Giving up is easy, fighting against dark thoughts, thoughts that you think are true, that is hard. Every day you don’t listen to them you are proving how strong you are. So far Sara I have to say, you are one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. You’ve had a few challenges already and you’re just a child.”

* * *

 

The room was finally ready. Everything in place, her clothes were in her dresser and closet. Nyssa added a special Bubble Guppies arm chair that was next to the small bookcase in Lexie’s room. She had a new toy chest just for her room so she could play without having to go downstairs and risk getting hurt.

“Are you ready to show her?” Nyssa asked Sara who was still making adjustments, the door had yet to be done, Nyssa was putting them on when Sara got Lexie in the room.

“Should we add anything else?” She asked looking over the room.

“If she sees anything she wants she’ll tell us.” Nyssa had her arms wrapped around Sara’s waist. “She’ll be awake from her nap soon.” Nyssa was loving just having Sara back in her arms. Looking at Lexie’s new room it just made her feel like home. Like this was her family and her little baby girl was growing up.

“Mommy!” Lexie called out standing up fully in her crib.

“It’s time.” Sara grinned closing the door and going straight for her own room where Lexie was. “Hey baby girl. Did you have a good nap?” She scooped up the toddler in her arms, Lexie cuddled into her, not fully awake, just wanting to stay cuddled in her mommy’s arms. “Still sleepy?” Lexie just nodded. “Okay, we’ll go downstairs and watch some tv. Once you’re more awake I’ll show you this really big surprise we have ready for you.” That really got Lexie’s attention. She sat up completely and looked up at her mother. “Oh you ready to see it now? What do you think Nys?” Sara looked over at Nyssa who was standing in the door way smiling.

“I think we should let her see it now if she wants.” Nyssa was clearly excited to show Lexie her room.

“Okay then. Say thanks to Mama babe, I’d be fine with making you wait.” Sara laughed shifting Lexie in her arms so she could cover her eyes. Lexie was making it very clear that she didn’t like her eyes being covered for her but Sara knew better than to trust the toddler to keep her eyes shut on her own.

Nyssa opened the door for Sara and took over to cover Lexie’s eyes as Sara laid the toddler on the floor telling her to stand up.

“3…2…1…open them!” Nyssa removed her hands as Sara counted down and Lexie stood still, mouth wide open in shock. “It’s your own bedroom baby!” Sara and Nyssa were both staring at toddler who was in full sensory overload, just buzzing with excitement.

“What do you think Princess?” Nyssa asked watching her look all over the room.

“Mine?” She asked blinking looking over to her bed.

“It’s yours baby.” Sara watched as Lexie went over to the bed, to the little steps at the end where the railing stopped so she could climb up to her bed. It was a little higher than Sara’s so they thought it would be best to make sure she’d be able to safely get up and down on her own. She crawled up the length of the bed, wrinkling the Bubble Guppies duvet that laid on top of it. She picked up each new little plushie, she hugged BubblePuppy tightly and kissed it, she did the same with Molly, Mr. Grouper, Goby, and Gil. She stopped when she picked up Nonny and Oona, they were her favorites. She held onto them both as she crawled back down and went over to her little table and chairs. She laid each one in it’s own chair at the table before going over to her bookshelf where they already moved all her books, minus the one they read from last night. She sat in her arm chair and just looked up at her mothers grinning.

“Do you like it Lex?” Sara asked smiling as Lexie nodded still speechless.

* * *

 

**1 st night of Lexie in her new bedroom.**

Sara noticed the time on her phone, they had been playing in Lexie’s room for a few hours now and she hadn’t even glanced at her phone until it pinged with a new message.

“Baby, it’s time for bed.” Sara showed Lexie the phone which read 7:15pm.

“Okay.” Lexie laid down her new toy and walked right past Nyssa and Sara. Sara poked her head out to see if Lexie was going to bathroom so they could brush her teeth, but instead they saw her go into Sara’s room. Sara followed Lexie and watched her go to Sara’s dresser, now only filled with Sara’s clothes. “Tigger Mommy pease.” Lexie pointed to the dresser.

“Sweetie, your clothes are you in new dresser remember?” Sara picked Lexie up and carried her back to her room, where she got the Tigger pajamas out. After changing her for bed Sara watched Lexie grab a smaller book from her bookshelf, then walk right past her bed and into Sara’s room where her crib was already gone. This didn’t seem to bug her, instead she threw the book on the bed and tried to climb up onto it.

“Lexie, Princess, you have your own bedroom now, so you get to sleep in your big girl bed.” Nyssa tried to explain. They watched as Lexie’s face straight to a pout, tears forming. “No, sweetie, no tears. We can still read your stories; you just have your big girl bed now so you don’t have to share with Mommy.”

Lexie started to full on sob now, clutching to her binkie.

“Come here, look.” Sara picked her up and carried her over to her room, laying her in the bed. Sara took the rails off one side and laid down on the bed. “Come on, lie down.” Sara patted the Bubble Guppies clad pillow. Once Lexie did lie down, mostly on Sara and not the pillow Sara started to rub her back. “This is your bedroom. This is your bed. Every day at bed time, you’re coming here not my room. This is your bedroom. I’ll tuck you in and lie down with you, like I usually do.”

“But, you won’t be there.” She pointed across the room.

“No I won’t.” Sara agreed. “But you’ve gone to sleep before without Mommy inches from you.”  Sara tired to explain. “I’m in the room right next to you.” Sara pointed to the wall. “Our beds are even up against the same wall Lex.” Tapped the wall then looked at Nyssa. “Nys, go to my room, get on the bed and tap on the wall so Lexie can see please.” Nyssa just nodded and did as asked. When she tapped on the wall Sara tapped back. “See? Right there. You need anything you tap or call I’ll come running. If you want I’ll leave the monitor in my room too you can always talk to me.”

“Stay?” Lexie asked nuzzling into her.

“Sure sweetie, I’ll stay with you, Mama too.” Sara watched Nyssa come back in, she crawled up to the other side of the bed, lying down with her.

Lexie fell asleep in the middle between her two mothers.

**2nd night of Lexie in her new bedroom.**

Lexie went straight to her bed this time, and waited patiently for Sara and Nyssa to lie down with her. They laid down with her, read her the stories. They wait for her to be fast asleep before they reset the rails, tuck her in and each kiss her forehead and whisper a goodnight and sweet dreams.

**2 nd week of Lexie in her new bedroom.**

“Sara you can’t have her in the habit of needing to have someone lie down with her so she’ll fall asleep.” Quentin chided Sara, watching her put away the toys that were played with that day. Nyssa was upstairs getting Lexie ready. She was leaving soon for school and she wanted to get in as much time as possible before she had to go.

“What do you want me to do Dad? She isn’t use to sleeping in a room alone, she’s spent her whole life sleeping feet away from my bed.”

“I don’t want her to end up one of those kids who cry all the time if they’re left alone for a few hours. She needs to go back to the sitter and at this rate, she’s not going to go without a fuss. When she’s awake she’s up in your arms all the time and now she won’t sleep without you next to her. Read her the stories, do the regular routine, but after the stories leave. Let her know she needs to stay in her bed, without you guys.”

“Oh, that easy is it?”

“It’s just like when she had to learn to self soothe, that’s all you have to do, let her know that she needs to stay in bed, on her own.” Sara rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine, I’ll try it tonight.” Sara went upstairs to let Nyssa in on the plan and she told Lexie too.

They finished the routine without a hitch but once the story was done and Lexie went to nuzzle into Sara, hand reaching for Nyssa. Sara leaned down and kissed Lexie’s forehead. “Goodnight baby girl.” Sara moved to get up, lightly moving Lexie to the side and off of her.

“No Mommy.” Lexie moved to cling to hold onto her.

“Yes Lex, we talked about this remember, you’re sleeping in your bed just you tonight. I’m right on the other side of the wall remember?” Sara reached over and tapped it to remind her.

“No Mama stay.” Lexie sensing that her mother wasn’t going to let up she moved instead to her Mama, who she was always able to get her way with. Lexie had moved herself to Nyssa’s lap, who had sat up when Sara did. She wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck, pout on her lips. Nyssa looked down at Lexie, then to Sara who was glaring at her and mouthing don’t you dare.

“No Princess.” Nyssa moved Lexie off her biting her lower lip. “You need to sleep in your bed without us.” Nyssa reached out and grabbed the closest stuffed toy. It just happened to be Spotty. “You have all your plushies right here for you. Your night light is on over there.” She pointed to it. “Your monitor, is on.” She pointed to it as well. “We have the other one so if you need anything we can hear you. You are completely safe Lex. We’ll be close by.” Nyssa stroked Lexie’s hair when the toddler just clung to her tighter. Nyssa sighed when it was clear that nothing was working. “What can we do, besides sleeping here with you, that will make you okay with sleeping in your bed alone?” Nyssa asked Lexie.

“Stay.”

“Stay where? In your room?” Sara asked this time.

“Yeah.” Lexie asked pouting looking back and forth between her two mothers.

“Okay. But tomorrow we’ll be on the other side of your door okay?” Sara figured it was a good compromise. If it helped Lexie feel safe then she would sit on the floor and wait for her to fall asleep.

“Mhmm.” Lexie yawned, lying down on her pillow, snuggling into Spotty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gif for the chapter. It's Rip and Sara during therapy. (But also Legends finale because he won't let her save Laurel which she totally can, I mean she can take Laurel's body, get a magician apparently Arrow is lousy with them, go back in time to before the pit was destroyed, put Laurel in it, knock her out so she doesn't try to kill anyone, put her soul back right away and bang! Also get the flower so she isn't insane and full of blood lust and oh look who has a job again then!)   
> FUCK YOU OLICITY SHIPPERS, just the crazy ones though. Although fuck you ones who clog the Nysara tag.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I went off on a tangent and I'm sorry. The next 3 chapters/installments will cover years, so get ready for time skips.


End file.
